It started with a motel
by averyscottie
Summary: sonfic with more fic than song but still some song and little FAX. My First Fanfic no flames and I dont own Maximum Ride at any time when im writeing this. so i had forgotten my password for a while and probably wont continue this fic
1. It all started with a motel

**I do not own Maximum Ride im not that good of writer**

* * *

**_It started with a motel_**

It all started with a motel, three rooms and a bed. God I feel like a fortune cookie. Okay let me back up we took down Itex and with a few more years of nearly dying I am seventeen and my flock decided to go to my mom's house; by my flock I mean, me, Max and my band of merry avian – human mutant freaks, Fang, my second in – command, Iggy, our blind pyrotec and fabulous cook, Nudge, the chatterbox, The Gasman or as we like to call him Gazzy, his name is self-explanatory and Angel who can read minds, talk to fish and breathe under water. Anyways, back to what I said at the beginning. We were heading to my mom's about a day before we were supposed to reach her house we stopped at a motel and got the rooms they had left. Of course they would only have three rooms left and of course the little ones; plus Iggy would decide their rooms and not give into my threats and powers of persuasion to pick a different arrangement so of course I got stuck with a room with Fang, that wouldn't be weird at all oh no; Fang with his ego and me being a frequent suffer of raging hormones, being totally in love with him, no no not weird at all. I was trying to be optimistic, yeah I know Maximum Ride fly mutant bird – freak wonder trying to be optimistic anyways I was trying to be optimistic and think that at least there will be two nice and warm beds waiting for me to collapse on; boy was I wrong. Granted the bed was comfortable but here's the catch, the was only _one_ bed, yup you heard right _one_ freakishly small bed, great as if my life wasn't too complicated between saving the world, running away from erasers, freaky wolf/human/bird experiments gone bad the deranged white coats made. Back to the present. "So how is this going to work?" I asked Fang. It looked like her was fighting a smirk. "Share I guess." He lost his battle with the smirk. "Or sleep on the floor, personally I don't want to sleep on the floor but I will…" "No your right its not fair; I call shower first." I grabbed my pajamas and went into the shower switched it on undressed and jumped in. The water felt amazing. People who complain until something is give in to them just because they want it and their lives are horrible go a few days without the simple luxuries in life such as showers or even food; then you will realize you have everything in the world you could ever need or want. I climbed out dried off and put on my pajamas then walked back into the bedrooms. Fang glanced at me grabbed his pajamas and went to take a shower. I quickly climbed into bed; thinking this would not be as weird if I went to sleep quickly. I had no problem with that I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	2. Fangs dream Awkward

The next morning I woke up with a warm arm draped over my waist. It took me a few minutes for me too figure out where I was. 'Crap' I thought and gently moved Fang's arm and rolled off the bed. I walked around the bed where Fang was still asleep and grabbed my clothes. Wow Fang must have been tired usually it doesn't take much to wake up one of the flock. I smiled let him sleep. I went into the bathroom and changed. I walked back into the room, half expecting to find Fang waiting for the bathroom to change. He's still asleep, I sighed and went to our packs and started stuffing my pajamas into the bag. "MAX!.. Wat whoa what? Max! Oh there you are." I started to turn around "Hey sleepy head how'd…" I stopped… Fang was shirtless, great there was my hormones, again. "Max? Are you ok? Max?" He really looked worried. "aa, um yeah I'm fine how'd you sleep?" He look confused "um yeah good." He reached beside me to grab his new set of clothes and I was perfectly aware at how close we were for a few seconds and I was perfectly aware of the blush that streaked across my cheeks and I'm sure Fang saw it too; can you say awkward? "Um…" He turned and went into the bathroom to change.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, today was going to be a long day. "Max?" came a worried voice. I opened my eyes to see Fang eyeing me worriedly again. "Yeah I'm fine." Fang didn't look convinced; yup today was going to be a _very_ long day.

**Fang's POV and Fang's Dream**

I walked out of the bathroom to find Max already asleep. She must have been tired I thought; I felt my heart start to beat faster. No I thought I need to work on that I love her but she doesn't love me that I was sure of. Turned off the light and climbed into bed. My God this bed is small I put my arm across Max's waist for lack of a better place; well this wasn't going to help with the hole trying to forget being in love with Max. I fell asleep.

"FANG!"

"FANG!"

"FANG!"

It was Max she sounded scared. Max scared oh I know it must be really _really_ bad. "MAX! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Fang!" She sounded farther away. Just then I heard a scream. "MAX!!!" Then I woke up to find Max up and dressed for the day. I wasn't going to let Max be that scared _ever_, I made a silent vow; I would protect Max. No matter what.


	3. Saving the world

I had a song stuck in my head and it wouldn't go away I needed to write it down or it was never going to go away.

The Flock all had musical talents; I could sing and play the guitar, Fang could drum and play the guitar and he was a great singer even if he never would admit it, Iggy was the best at the drums, Nudge and Angel were good at singing and Gazzy was the master of the bass. After reaching my mom's house and after a lot of stories and hugs, Ella, my half sister found me writing the song in my head down. "Hey what's that?" she asked. She grabbed it and started to read. "Max this is really good can you sing it for me please?" She looked at me, darn, got to hate those Bambi eyes. "Sure, Ella." I took the paper and started singing as the rest of the flock drifted into the room they all loved to hear my songs.

**(I'm Gone, I'm Going by Lesley Roy) **

So sick of hearing your words  
All I can hear you say  
Is how you want me to live  
My life a different way  
I'm gonna pack up my things **(The Flock joined in laying down the beat, It sounded really good)**  
I'm gonna do it just  
Watch me, watch me

I'm like a rat in a cage  
About to lose it all  
And I ain't gonna give up until I'm standing tall  
I'm gonna throw it all in  
Just get it over with  
Watch me, watch me

Cuz life is way too short  
And I can't wait no more

Here I go  
I'm gone, I'm going  
I'm so over you, and I don't care  
And I wont go back  
Cuz I know if I do, I wont make it  
Forgive me, I can't take it anymore

So sick of falling apart and crawling back again  
So sick of playing the games that I can never win  
I really had it, just so so sick of it  
Watch me, just watch me

Cuz life is just way too short  
And I can't wait anymore

Here I go  
I'm gone, I'm going  
I'm so over you, and I don't care  
And I wont go back  
Cuz I know if I do, I wont make it  
Forgive me, I can't take it anymore

I wont look back  
I wont look back no more  
Hey

Hey

So here I go,  
I'm gone, I'm going  
I'm so over you, and I don't care  
And I wont go back  
Cuz I know if I do, I wont make it  
Forgive me, I can't take it anymore

"Wow Max! That was amazing and everyone else WOW! You all should start a band! You could be called… Hmmm… Wait I got it! Saving the World! Mom don't we have those old instruments in the garage? Oh and Hey isn't your friend a producer? Morgan isn't it…" Her Voice trailed off as she went into the kitchen. Wow just like that in about three seconds; the time for Ella to talk to mom I had become the lead singer of 'Saving the World' Now wasn't that ironic all the white coats going on and on about how I'm destined to save the world and now my band's name was 'Saving the World' I stifled a laugh.


	4. Angel's Song

"Fang you guitar is out of tune." If your wondering how I know that I have one word for you: Internet, got to love it. "Yeah I hear it give me a sec to tune." I nodded "Take five everybody." We found Ella's Instruments and they were really good we spent the rest of the day practicing with them. My mom's friend, Morgan seemed nice but years of experience with dealing with Erasers taught me to never trust anyone, but she did say that if we could get two more songs worked out we could start becoming 'the next best thing' well oh well not like there is anything better to do. "Ok tuned." Said Fang with about as much emotion as you get with Fang. "Okay everybody we need to think of two more songs." They all look expectantly at me. "What I can't think them all up!" Everyone laughed "I have an idea for a song." Squealed Angel "Everyone come in when you get the beat in your head." Angel walked over to the mic.

**(Starstruck by Lady Gaga)**

Grove Slam, Work it Back, Filter that baby, Bump that track

Grove Slam, Work it Back, Filter that baby, Bump that track

Grove Slam, Work it Back, Space Cowboy, Just play that track

Gaga in the room, So starstruck

Cherry Cherry, Cherry Cherry

Boom Boom

Rollin up to the club, on the Weekend

Stylin' out to the beat that your freakin'

Fantasize on, The track that, You're tweakin' **(Everyone came in)**

Blow my heart up

Put your hands on my waist, Pull the fader

Run it back with, Original flavor

Cue me up on, The twelve on, Your table

Im so starstruck

(So Starstruck (struck) Baby could you blow my heart up) (So Starstruck (struck) Baby could you blow my heart up)

(So Starstruck (struck) Baby could you blow my heart up) (So Starstruck (struck) Baby could you blow my heart up)

Baby now that we're alone, Got a request

Would you make me number, One on your playlist

Got your dirty headphones, With the left side on

Wanna scratch it

Back and forth, Back and forth

Uhuh

Put your hands on my waist, Pull the fader

Run it back with, Original flavor

Put the breakdown first, Up into the chorus to the verse

Reverse

(So Starstruck (struck) Baby could you blow my heart up) (So Starstruck (struck) Baby could you blow my heart up)

(So Starstruck (struck) Baby could you blow my heart up) (So Starstruck (struck) Baby could you blow my heart up)

**(this is where Gazzy came in) **

Hey lil mama, Really, really is that him?, I have seen him before

When she got all them big rims, Give that to cash flow

My family they on trips, Shawty say hands

Up with, Your signature right here, Like I just a

Dali Lai

And I'm supposed to sign, How she hat it

Automatic

And I think it's going down, She so starstruck

The gal all, Struck

Aw

I had an overdose, Of to many starbucks

Aint never seen a baller, Paper that stack taller

So let that top back on That chewy impala, I'm having all that, Fully loaded with

Two starters

What did you call that, When your Shawty, Win two dollars

SO I'm a Bachelor

How now me just, Spotted a baby

Actor, More free

Swagger, Bet on that dagger

Got what she want, Shawty Happily

Every after

(So Starstruck (struck) Baby could you blow my heart up) (So Starstruck (struck) Baby could you blow my heart up)

(So Starstruck (struck) Baby could you blow my heart up) (So Starstruck (struck) Baby could you blow my heart up)

**(Back to Angel)**

Grove Slam, Work it Back, Filter that baby, Bump that track

Grove Slam, Work it Back, Filter that baby, Bump that track

Grove Slam, Work it Back, Filter that baby, Bump that track

Grove Slam, Work it Back, Filter that baby, Bump that track

Baby now that we're alone, Got a request

Would you make me number, One on your playlist

Got your dirty headphones, With the left side on, Wanna scratch it

Back and forth, Back and forth

Uhuh

Put your hands on my waist, Pull the fader

Run it back with, Original flavor

Put the breakdown first, Up into the chorus to the verse

(Im So Im so)

(So Starstruck (struck) Baby could you blow my heart up) (So Starstruck (struck) Baby could you blow my heart up)

(So Starstruck (struck) Baby could you blow my heart up) (So Starstruck (struck) Baby could you blow my heart up)

Starstruck

Im so Im so….

"Wow Angel that's great! Let's do that again only with a intro." Angel nodded "Iggy why don't you give us a beat." Wow we were good; just one song until stardom. I smiled.


	5. Two more songs

I sat in front of a blank piece of paper, it's been two days since Angel came up with the song she calls 'Starstruck' I had to wonder where she came up with that. Ella did research to see if any of the songs we made were already thought of and neither of them were so now we just needed one more song. I sighed. "Max?" There's Fang again sounding so worried. "Yeah Fang?" He face looked blank. "Max I came up with a song." I was surprised. I heard Angel squeal; I tried not to laugh as the entire flock came in the room, mind readers. "Cool, Fang can you sing it for us?" He looked hesitant but started a beat that Iggy picked up on. Ella came in with Fang's guitar, I stifled a laugh at his face, no doubt that was Angel's work. Fang started to play. With the start of a blush on his cheeks, I smiled. "It's a bit weird" He said but started playing out anyway.

**(Time is Running Out by Muse) **

I think I'm drowning  
Asphyxiated  
I wanna break this spell  
That you've created  
You're something beautiful  
A contradiction  
I wanna play the game  
I want the friction  
You will be the death of me

Yeah You will be the death of me  
Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it  
Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out  
Whooo!

**(Guitar Solo)**

I wanted freedom  
Bound and restricted  
I tried to give you up  
But I'm addicted  
Now that you know I'm trapped sense of elation  
You'd never dream of  
Breaking this fixation  
You will squeeze the life out of me **(Gazzy ran and got his bass)  
**Bury it  
I won't let you bury it

I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

Whoa!  
Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out  
How did it come to…  
Oh

Oo, ooo, ooo, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Oo, ooo, ooo, yeah, yeah, yeah  
yeah, yeah

Oo, ooo, ooo, yeah

Yeah!!!

**(Bass solo)**  
Yeah, You will suck the life out of me  
Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

Yeah ha…w!  
Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out  
How did it come to  
Oo, ooo, ooo, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Oo, ooo, ooo, yeah, yeah, yeah  
yeah, yeah

Oo, ooo, ooo, yeah

Yeah!!!

"Wow Fang that's good." I smiled he really was a good singer. That's it we can call Morgan. I thought. Angel Squealed. "Max that's right we can call Morgan now! Wait that gives me an idea of another song!" She ran to the garage and everybody followed. She grabbed the mic. "Iggy, Fang and Max play the tune I sent to your head." Instantly I had a tune in my head, it sound good in my head, I went to my guitar, Fang went to his and Iggy to his drums. "Nudge, Ella back up. Gazzy just wing it the bass." I think that was the biggest smile I ever seen on Gazzy after she said that. "Ok start playing" We started then she started singing.

**(The Fame by Lady Gaga) **

I can't help myself  
I'm addicted to a life of material  
It's some kind of joke  
I'm obsessively opposed to the typical

All we care about is  
Runway models, cadillacs and liquor bottles **(My eyes widened)**  
Give me something, i wanna be  
Retro glamour, hollywood, yes we live for the

Fame, doin' it for the fame  
'cause we wanna live the life  
Of the rich and famous  
Fame, doin' it for the fame **(Nudge and Ella where singing)**  
'cause we gotta taste for champagne **(Gazzy was having a lot of fun)**  
And endless fortune

Fame, fame baby  
The fame, fame  
We live for the fame, fame baby  
The fame, fame  
Isn't it a shame, shame baby  
A shame, shame  
In it for the fame, fame baby  
The fame, fame

I can see myself in the movies  
With my picture in the city lights  
Photograph my mind  
And hatever else you'd like to shoot  
You decide

All we care about is  
Pornographic girls on film and body plastic **(Where was she coming up with this?)**  
Give me something  
I wanna see television and hot blondes in odd positions

Fame, doin' it for the fame  
'cause we wanna live the life  
Of the rich and famous  
Fame, doin' it for the fame  
'cause we gotta taste for champagne  
And endless fortune

Fame, fame baby  
The fame, fame  
We live for the fame, fame baby  
The fame, fame  
Isn't it a shame, shame baby  
A shame, shame  
In it for the fame, fame baby  
The fame, fame

Don't ask me how or why  
But i'm gonna make it happen this time  
My teenage dream tonight  
Yeah i'm gonna make it happen this time

Fame, doin' it for the fame  
'cause we wanna live the life  
Of the rich and famous

Fame, doin' it for the fame  
'cause we wanna live the life  
Of the rich and famous  
Fame, doin' it for the fame  
'cause we gotta taste for champagne  
And endless fortune

Fame, doin' it for the fame  
'cause we wanna live the life  
Of the rich and famous  
Fame, doin' it for the fame  
'cause we gotta taste for champagne  
And endless fortune

Fame

"Great song Angel, where did you think of it?" she laughed "Well we are going to be famous aren't we?" I laughed yes we were. THUMP! "Max! I need your help with this NOW PLEASE!" She sounded scared and I ran towards her voice.


	6. Aaron and two more songs

"MAX!" I ran out to see my mom starting to fly away in the clutches of a fly boy, robot versions of erasers. "MOM!" Ella and I screamed "Fang catch my mom okay?" He nodded obviously

knowing what I was planning I ran forward one step and shot my wings out and flew into the air pouring on the speed, I loved super speed, adrenaline started seeping into my veins a

sensation I experienced frequently; at the last second I turned so my feet would crash into the fly boy's head. He dropped my mom she started to fall but good old Fang swopped in and

caught her and returned her to the ground where Ella was before joining the rest of the flock fighting a remainder of fifty flyboys.

I grabbed the feet of a fly boy and flung it into another; the impact hit the bottom of the spine, the flyboy's weak spot, it doubled over and fell but I had already snapped the flyboy it hit's  
spine and was starting on another group of flyboy's heading for my mom and Ella. I took care of those in about five seconds, over raged; most people if they give you advice about a fight

they say to not get angry but when you are fighting robots that you need speed and strength and you have had enough practice in fighting you can use anger as an advantage then it

doesn't really matter.

After the flock took care of the flyboys I noticed the person with wings that wasn't a flyboy. That must have been the thump, I thought. "He's a experiment, Max, like us; he's not any

danger to us, he's just hungry, _very_ hungry. Your mom is telling him it's safe and he can stay here." Angel said in my head.

When we the landed he had already passed out. I helped mom and Ella bring him into the house; I could have just carried him myself but mom and Ella would not listen. We put him on

the couch while mom, Iggy went to the kitchen to fix the new kid some food, Angel and Gazzy went to get pillows and covers and Ella went to get some bandages for the few cuts the kid

had; leaving Fang and I to ask him a few questions. Like he read my mind he reached over and shook the him awake he looked about Fang and I's age.

Total our talking dog walked in; weird I had not seen him in a few days. He opened his mouth to speak but I interrupted "Total please go and help Angel." He glared at me but caught the

hint and went away. I turned back to the kid; was his wings purple? Weird. "Who are you?" Fang asked gruffly. "Aaron." He said with fake confidence. "I was running away from the

flyboys. You're not the school are you?" We both shook our heads; I took a few steps back and half way spread my wings out.

Aaron grinned "You're Maximum! You basically rescued me in Germany when you took down Itex." So I guess that explains some things. "Max. Call me Max. My mom and my flock are

getting some things for you." I turned to walk away. "Thank You." I heard Aaron say. I turned back around.

"You can stay since, Angel says you're not a threat but I'm the leader and you take orders from my mom and I; Fang here is my second in command if I'm gone he's in charge. Got it?"

Aaron nodded "Fine with me." Fang sent me a look that said 'Are you sure?' I just nodded; he sighed "If you're sure." He turned and stalked out of the room. I sighed and sat in a chair

across from Aaron deciding that he probably shouldn't be left alone as the rest of the flock came in. They fed him, bandaged him and wrapped him in blankets and pillows; after a while he  
fell asleep.

* * *

_**Two hours later**_

"I'm here to relive you from guard duty." Total said startling me. "Angel says to meet her in the garage for a little band practice." I smiled "Thanks Total." I jumped up and went outside.

"Max listen to this!" Nudge was at the piano.

**(The Show by Lenka)**

I'm just a little bit caught in the middle

Life is a maze and love is a riddle

I don't know where to go I can't do it alone I've tried

And I don't know why

Slow it down

Make it stop

Or else my heart is going to pop

'Cause it's too much

Yeah, it's a lot

To be something I'm not

I'm a fool

Out of love

'Cause I just can't get enough

I'm just a little bit caught in the middle

Life is a maze and love is a riddle

I don't know where to go I can't do it alone I've tried

And I don't know why

I'm just a little girl lost in the moment **(I walked over and started playing)**

I'm so scared but I don't show it

I can't figure it out

It's bringing me down I know

I've got to let it go

And just enjoy the show

The sun is hot

In the sky

Just like a giant spotlight

The people follow the sign

And synchronize in time

It's a joke

Nobody knows

They've got a ticket to that show

Yeah

I'm just a little bit caught in the middle

Life is a maze and love is a riddle

I dont know where to go I can't do it alone I've tried

And I don't know why

I'm just a little girl lost in the moment

I'm so scared but I don't show it

I can't figure it out

It's bringing me down I know

I've got to let it go

And just enjoy the show

Just enjoy the show

I'm just a little bit caught in the middle

Life is a maze and love is a riddle

I dont know where to go I can't do it alone I've tried

And I don't know why

I'm just a little girl lost in the moment

I'm so scared but I don't show it

I can't figure it out

It's bringing me down I know

I've got to let it go

And just enjoy the show

dum de dum

dudum de dum

Just enjoy the show

dum de dum

dudum de dum

Just enjoy the show

I want my money back

I want my money back

I want my money back

Just enjoy the show

I want my money back

I want my money back

I want my money back

Just enjoy the show

"You play?" It was Aaron; I turned around to look at him, he looked a lot better now that he had something to eat. "Yeah, do you?" He nodded "Bass." Gazzy walked over and gave him a

high five. "I can sing ok too." Wow he was just full of surprises. "Play something for us." He walked over and picked up the extra bass and tuned it; then he walked over to the mic.

"Come in when you can." He said and started singing.

**(Gives you Hell by All American Rejects)**

I wake up every evening

With a big smile on my face

And it never feels out of place.

And you're still probably working

At a 9 to 5 pace

I wonder how bad that tastes

When you see my face

I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell

Now where's your picket fence love **(Fang started playing)**

And where's that shiny car

Did it ever get you far?

You never seem so tense, love **(Iggy started)**

Never seen you fall so hard

Do you know where you are?

Truth be told I miss you

Truth be told I'm lying **(I started)**

When you see my face

I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell

If you find a man thats worth the damn and treats you well

Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself

Where did it all go wrong?

But the list goes on and on

Truth be told I miss you

Truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face

I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell

If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well

Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell

Now you'll never see

What you've done to me

You can take back your memories

They're no good to me

And here's all your lies

If you look me in the eyes

With the sad, sad look

That you wear so well

When you see my face

I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell

If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well

Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell

When you see my face

I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)

When you walk my way

I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)

When you hear this song and you sing along well you'll never tell

And you're the fool I've just as well I hope it gives you hell

When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell

You can sing along I hope that it puts you through hell

When he stopped Nudge squealed "You should be in our band! We are going to talk to a producer tomorrow!" That's one of the _shortest_ sentences I have ever heard her say. He looked

at me. "Fine with me." I said and just like that my flock just got bigger; another mouth perfect; I seriously hope we don't need to leave again.


	7. Morgan

The next day we were in the garage "Aaron got any more songs?" He nodded "Yeah can I show you how it starts? And you can play along?" I shrugged "Sure." He showed us how we were supposed to start and told us that we would probably be able to play the rest of it by ourselves then he walked over to the mic and motioned us to start.

**(Headstrong by Trapt) **

Circling your, circling your, circling your head,  
Contemplating everything you ever said  
Now I see the truth, I got doubt  
A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out  
See you later  
I see your fantasy, You want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, Inside of our heads (yeah)  
Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide  
AHHHHHHH!!!!!  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away  
Conclusions manifest, your first impressions got to be your very best  
I see you're full of shit, and that's alright  
That's how you play, I guess you'll get through every night  
Well now that's over  
I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads (yeah) Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide  
AHHHHHHH!!!!!  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away  
I know, I know all about

I know, I know all about

I know, I know all about  
I know, I know all about your motives inside, and your decision to hide

AHHHHHHH!!!!!  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away

"Wow." Was all that could be said. I couldn't help but notice how cute Aaron was. STUPID HORMONES! I looked at my watch. "Crap!" I said breaking the silence. "We have to fly if we are going to make it to meet Morgan. Fang, Iggy and Aaron can you help me carry mom and Ella?" They all nodded. I was happy that the flock had so easily let Aaron join the flock; I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

We made it to Morgan's office with no time to spare. She was waiting for us, she was one of the scariest person I have ever seen and I've seen some pretty freaky stuff; it took all my will power not to attack her screaming 'EARASER!' "_Darlings!_ So I hear your all want to start a band and become a band." said Morgan We all nodded "All of you?" Again we nodded. "Um…" She looked at Nudge, Angel and Gazzy. "I think the little one could be backup singers but this is a bit big." I was starting to get angry attacking her was sounding better by the moment. "It's okay." Said Angel "Yeah." Said Nudge "I don't want to sing, if I can't play base then I want to do special effects!" Screamed Gazzy "Say Okay." Said Angel in my head "Okay!" Aaron, Fang and I said together. One of the abilities Angel has that goes with mindreading is mind controlling and it was pretty obvious what she was doing but as soon as I thought it; the thought left my memory. "Perfect! This way I want to hear some of your songs!" Good thing we taught Aaron all of the song we thought of. We played Time Is Running Out, The Fame, Starstruck, I'm Gone, I'm Going and Aaron's two songs; Gives you Hell and Headstrong. "Wonderful that's half an album! Can you think of six more? Then we can start the best way, with an album! Then we can get some publicity and a concert!"


	8. Two months later

_Two months later_

"Max! Get down here it's time we need to leave so we can get ready for the concert." Nudge yelled up the stairs. I smiled Morgan may have not taste in clothes or make-up but she was the best producer we could hope for we were already famous and in two months too. Ella convinced her to let her be co- band manager and she accepted. Apparently my mom had told her about our wings because she was not surprised at all when she first saw our wings. She suggested we make up names for the stage, to sort of keep our personal lives separate; I wasn't sure how that was supposed to work but oh well. I was now Aqua, Fang was Spike, Iggy was Boom, Aaron was Skid and when Nudge and Angel were be backup singers they were Spice and Celeste. Gazzy and Ella both wanted nicknames so we call them Jazz and E for Ella. "Be right down Nudge!" Well the names were to keep our live separate so we only use the names when we a teasing each other. I pulled on a hoodie and ran down the stairs. "Finally, Aqua could you take much longer?" I heard Aaron grumble. I laughed and punched his arm and we both laughed. Fang walked in a smacked Aaron's head as he walked past; I smacked him back. "What was that for?" He grinned wickedly and smacked poor Aaron before he could run away and then smacked me. I laughed and punched his arm. "Sorry Skid but it looks like you've been elected punch bag of the day." I was glad he was so comfortable in the flock; it's been like he's been here all along. I felt a hand hit my head. "Are you sure?" asked Fang I laugh and grabbed his head and put him in a head lock; he had grown a lot over the years so he was taller than me so I had to jump a little. "You see Aaron this is why I don't get elected punch bag of the day."I said as Fang tried to get me to let go. He just laughed, but Iggy said as he came in "Now, now you two love birds." He walked up and messed up Fang's hair. I heard a growl and tried not to laugh. "Max, I know you love Fang but we have a concert to do." I smacked Iggy on the back of the head for good measure; unfortunately that meant I had to let go of Fang and he ran out of the door just as Ella was coming in the door to yell at us that we needed to go. I laughed. "Coming E" We ran out and into the limo waiting for us; yeah we were really famous and we had to make and appearance. Once we were in the car Fang hit Iggy on the back of the head. "What did you do that for?" I laughed déjà vu.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness more to come the concert!!!!**


	9. The concert

Most of our songs Angel, Fang, Aaron or I wrote. Mainly I wrote them about what happened before we took down Itex. The Two months we released one album and were half way through another. I wrote Come to your senses **(Come to your senses by Lesley Roy)** after the time Fang left with Iggy and Gazzy because I let Ari my half brother come with us after he rescued us from the white coats. Ari was made into an eraser with wings patched on his back; this was done to him when my father Jeb an evil backstabbing white coat that rescued my flock _left_ his son to be the plaything of crazy white coats. I smirked that was putting it mildly. Jeb made us believe he turned good; he taught us how to fight and all the basic skills we have anything he couldn't teach us we got off the internet; then he disappeared, we thought he was dead; then he comes back kidnaps Angel captures the rest of us and talks to me; going on about how I was supposed to 'Save the World'. Then I find out he has been talking to me through an annoying voice in my head. Oh and of course there was that time in the dungeon when he tells me he is my father; urgh I needed to calm down this was not a good way to start a concert. Yup you read right concert; the first concert of 'Saving the World'; then we were supposed to go on a worldwide tour; yeah did I mention Morgan is a _great_ producer? I listened to the intercom that was connected to Iggy, Fang and Aaron's changing rooms; also it was connected so I could hear the screaming crowd as a hair stylist attacked my hair.

**Fang's POV**

I paused in front of Max's changing room and sighed I loved Max but I didn't know how to tell her; I sighed again. I ran the conversation in my head a million times; should I just go in and kiss her, or maybe go in and pour my heart out; or maybe just suffer in silence for the rest of my life as she fell for Aaron. I sighed and tilted my head to the door and leaned on it. I sighed. "Max" I whispered. "I love you I just can't figure out how to tell you." I must have been out of it because I thought I said the last part in my head, boy was I wrong. The door opened and Max's hair stylist walked quickly out of the room. "Fang did I just hear what I thought I heard?" Crap; is all I could think; Crap did I just say that out loud, Crap what do I do now; and many more things all starting with 'Crap'; still I figured this was as good as time as any. "Yes." It wasn't that much but it was about all I could manage. "Fang can you leave me alone I need to think some things through." Her head was bent over the styling station she still was sitting at; her hair was layered and she was wearing a black tee-shirt and black pants with a black belt; black was what we were all wearing. "Time for the concert you have two minutes to get up here." Max took in a sharp breathe. "Start with the songs that Fang and Aaron wrote I'll … I'll go on as soon as they are done." I took that as her telling me to get out; I ran.

**Max POV**

I contemplated Fang's _news_ with a sigh. I was happy, confused and angry at the same time; I just had to get my feelings in check. I sighed and took a deep breath; no way I was going to cry over Fang. Fang why did you have to tell me now? I took another breath as I heard the announcer yell "Saving the world" over the intercom. I was going to give our audience a show no matter what; pushing away my feelings as much as I could, I pulled my hair into a ponytail and quickly changed my shirt to a dark blue shirt that went over one shoulder; I listened to Fang and Aaron's songs Time is running out **(by Muse)**, Gives you Hell **(by All American Rejects)** and Headstrong **(by Trapt)**; and the occasional 'Where's Aqua!' yell. Fang, Aaron and Iggy finished the last of their songs; I need to get up there. "Okay time to slow it down a bit, I wrote this song for my best friend, Aqua. I hope you like it." The music started and then Fang started to sing. **(Broken by Seether and Amy Lee)**

Fang:

_I wanted you to know  
That I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high_

_**I broke into a run grabbed a microphone and pulled it over my ear then told Gazzy to put some smoke on the stage as I started to walk on the stage.**__  
_

_And steal your pain  
Away  
I'd keep your photograph  
Cause I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_**Fang took a breath but I started singing with him totally guessing what he was going to say; it was like the words popped into my head; I suspected Angel but I couldn't think about that now.**_

Both:_  
Because I'm broken  
When I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right  
When you're gone away  
_**People started to cheer like crazy when they heard my voice- but I stayed back stage. Then I started to sing by myself as Fang looked around trying to find me. **

Fang:  
_  
You've gone away  
you don't feel me here  
Anymore  
_**I started to walk out. When people saw me, they cheered even louder and Fang smiled; very un-Fang like.**

Max:

_  
The worst is over now  
and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high  
and steal my pain_

_  
Both:_

_Away  
_

Max:

_There's so much left to learn  
And none left to fight  
I wanna hold you high  
And steal your pain  
_**I faced the crowd.**

Both: _  
Because I'm broken  
When I'm open  
And I don't feel like  
I am strong enough  
Cause I'm broken  
When I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right  
When you're gone away  
_**(Still both):**_  
Because I'm broken  
When I'm open  
And I don't feel like  
I am strong enough  
Because I'm broken  
When I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right  
when your gone away_

_  
_Fang:_  
You've gone away  
You don't feel me here  
Anymore_

Fang gave me a questioning look and I nodded that I was ok; he smiled. "Well Aqua I'm glad you decided to grace us with your presence." I laughed and turned towards Fang. "Well Spike you know; hair dressers, she wouldn't let me out." He laughed. "Well I'm glad you escaped, are you ready to get this concert on the road?" The whole audience laughed at that one; a few people yelled, "Yeah finally!" I smiled again and turned back to audience. "Let's do this." More cheers as I grabbed my guitar on its stand. We did Starstruck, the Fame **(both by Lady Gaga)** and Crushcrushcrush **(by Paramore)** before I grabbed a quick drink from the water bottle by the microphone I was supposed to be using for other songs. We did come to your senses, Psycho Bitch, Crushed; Make it back and When I look at you **(all by Lesley Roy)**. We were supposed to end with Just Dance and Poker Face **(both by Lady Gaga)** but I had other ideas. "Well everybody you've been a great audience next stop the world!" Fang said. The crowd went wild; I sent the music in my head and asked her to send it to Fang, Iggy and Aaron. "Hold up." I yelled into the microphone. I gave Fang a look that said 'go with it'. "Spike, Boom, Skid, we let them be the first to hear one song…" The crowd went crazy over that. I laughed. "Anyway." I turned to the crowd. "You guys were the first to hear 'broken' how about some more?" The crowd went wild as we all laughed; Iggy half said – half laughed over the microphone, "Sure let's do this, Spike has already thought up a song off the top of his head on the stage." Iggy started playing then Aaron then Fang; I could tell they were trying to make sure it sounded good; as soon as they had it I started singing.

**(Fang's POV)**

Max started to sing; I was playing blindly except for the tune in my head Angel sent to me but I kept playing; curious.

**(Fifteen by Taylor Swift)**

You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors  
It's the morning of your very first day  
And you say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while  
Try and stay out of everybody's way

It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here  
For the next four years in this town  
Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say  
"You know, I haven't seen you around before"

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you **(Does this mean she thinks I was joking?)**  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen feeling like there's nothing to figure out  
Well, count to ten, take it in  
This is life before you know who you're gonna be  
Fifteen

You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail **(Oh yeah she thought I was joking; the redhead part wasn't pointed at me or anything, I couldn't help but feel my heart literally breaking; and yeah I know I don't get that deep and all emotional but when you're listening to the person you love basically tell a concert hall full of people she thought you were lying what would you do?)**  
And soon enough you're best friends  
Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool  
We'll be outta here as soon as we can

And then you're on your very first date and he's got a car  
And you're feeling like flying  
And you're momma's waiting up and you're thinking he's the one  
And you're dancing 'round your room when the night ends  
When the night ends

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
When you're fifteen and your first kiss  
Makes your head spin 'round  
But in your life you'll do things greater than  
Dating the boy on the football team  
But I didn't know it at fifteen

When all you wanted was to be wanted  
Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now

Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday **(What!?!?)**  
But I realized some bigger dreams of mine  
And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy  
Who changed his mind and we both cried

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall  
I've found time can heal most anything  
And you just might find who you're supposed to be  
I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen **(I just remembered today was Max's Birthday I guess everything be so chaotic. I wonder if she even knows she's eighteen; she must of thought this up a long time ago.)  
**  
Your very first day  
Take a deep breath girl  
Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors

I sighed.

**Max's POV**

After I stopped the song my band started to walk off the stage waving to the crowd. "Hold up, I have another." I sent the tune to Angel and hoped she would send it to them. "Another one? Aqua your killing us can't you come up with songs before or after a concert you know maybe so we can learn them first." Aaron said with a grin. "Cummon Skid you can't leave our awesome audience wondering what this song is after I've already told them. Cummon I promise this is the last one." Aaron grinned. "I never said it was a bad thing." He started playing and Iggy and Fang layered in. I grinned at him then looked at Iggy then I looked at Fang the longest trying to give him a look that said I'm sorry I freaked out and this is for you.

**(You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift)**

You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me

Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me

I smiled at the end. "Ok now Skid you can relax that's the last one." There was shouts of 'more'. "Sorry guys my voice is about gone; you've been a great audience." I slipped of my ear microphone and turned to leave just as a hand pushed me back; I tensed my muscles to fight back but something crashed into my lips; something warm. I looked up to see Fang he had _literally _swept me off my feet; 'So he did get the meaning of the songs' I thought as I smiled into the kiss as I imagined all the flashing of cameras, but I didn't care; I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms gently around his neck and kissed back; it was just me and Fang, _My Fang_.

We kissed for what felt like hours but really was only a few seconds; then Fang put me back on my feet; we both smiled at the crowd and walked off the stage. As soon as we were away from the cameras I whispered into Fang's ear "I love you too." He grinned my favorite smile and kissed me again; my head felt like it was spinning as his fiery lips touched mine. "Happy Birthday, Max." I was surprised but I just barely heard him as my heart went haywire

* * *

**ok if you liked that i would apreciate a few ideas Plz**


End file.
